List of programs broadcast by Noggin (Universal Island)
Current programming Noggin * 64 Zoo Lane (2005-present) * The Backyardigans (2006-present) * Barney and Friends (2002-present) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (2012-present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2017-present) * Blue's Clues (2000-present) * Bob the Builder (2003-present) * Bob the Builder (2015) '''(2017-present) * '''Bubble Guppies (2012-present) * Cleo & Cuquin (2018-present) * Digby Dragon (2016-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2015-present) * Dora the Explorer (2002-present) * Dragon Tales (2007-present) * Franklin and Friends (2012-present) * The Fresh Beat Band (2010-present) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2016-present) * The Furchester Hotel (2015-present) * Go, Diego, Go! '''(2006-present) * '''Gullah Gullah Island (2000-present) * Hey Duggee (2016-present) * Jack's Big Music Show (2005-present) * Julius Jr. (2013-present) * Kipper (2001-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2017-present) * Lalaloopsy (2013-present) * LazyTown (2006-present) * Little Bear (2002-present) * Little Bill (2003-present) * Little Charmers (2015-present) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2003-present) * Maisy (2002-present) * Max & Ruby (2004-present) * Mia and Me (2014-present) * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small (2016-present) * Mike the Knight (2012-present) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2005-present) * Mofy (2014-present) * Moose and Zee (2003-present) * Mutt & Stuff (2016-present) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007-present) * Olivia (2009-present) * Oobi (2000-present) * Oswald (2002-present) * PAW Patrol (2016-present) * Peppa Pig (2007-present) * Peter Rabbit (2013-present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-present) * Play Along with Sam (2013-present) * Pocoyo (2005-present) * Rusty Rivets (2017-present) * Shimmer and Shine (2016-present) * Sesame Street (2000-present) * Team Umizoomi (2011-present) * Teletubbies (2003-present) * Thomas and Friends (2003-present) * Tickety Toc (2012-present) * Tiny Planets (2002-present) * Toot & Puddle (2008-present) * Trucktown (2017-present) * Twirlywoos (2010-present) * The Upside Down Show (2007-present) * VeggieTales (2012-present) * VeggieTales in the House (2015-present) * VeggieTales in the City (2018-present) * Wallykazam! (2014-present) * Wonder Pets (2007-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-present) * Zack & Quack (2014-present) * Zoofari (2018-present) The N * 2 Broke Girls (2014-present) * American Dad! (2007-present) * The Big Bang Theory (2010-present) * Bob's Burgers (2015-present) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2016-present) * The Cleveland Show (2013-present) * Drake & Josh (2008-present) * The Electric Company (2009-present) * Every Witch Way (2014-2015, 2018-present) * Everybody Loves Raymond (2002-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2006-present) * Family Guy (2004-present) * Family Ties (2002-present) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2002-present) * Friends (2002-present) * Fraiser (2002-present) * Full House '''(2002-present) * '''Futurama (2002-present) * Game Shakers (2015-present) * George Lopez (2005-present) * Happy Days (2002-present) * The Goldbergs (2015-present) * The Haunted Hathaways (2013-present) * I Am Frankie (2017-present) * iCarly (2008-present) * The King of Queens (2002-present) * King of the Hill (2002-present) * Knight Squad (2018-present) * Lip Sync Battle (2016-present) * Lip Sync Battle Shorties (2017-present) * The Loud House (2017-present) * Make It Pop (2015-present) * Married... with Children (2002-present) * Modern Family (2012-present) * Mom (2016-present) * The Nanny (2002-present) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (2012-present) * New Girl (2014-present) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn (2014-present) * The Office (2007-present) * Regal Academy (2017-present) * Roseanne (2002-present) * Rules of Engagement (2010-present) * Sam & Cat (2013-present) * Saved by the Bell (2011-present) * Seinfield (2002-present) * The Simpsons (2002-present) * South Park (2002-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2002-present) * Star Falls (2018-present) * Step by Step (2002-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (2013-present) * That 70's Show (2008-present) * The Thundermans (2013-present) * Two and a Half Man (2007-present) * Victorious (2010-present) * Yes, Dear (2009-present) Future programming Noggin The N Former programming Noggin * 3-2-1 Contact (2000-2003) * Miffy and Friends (2003-2016) * Rubbadubbers (2004-2010) * Square One Television (2000-2003) The N * The Aquabats! Super Show! (2012-2014) * Instant Mom (2013-2015) * Prime Club (2007-2016) * See Dad Run (2013-2015) * Winx Club (2009-2016) * World of Prime (2016-2017) * World of Winx (2016-2017) Category:Noggin Category:Lists Category:Universal Island